Elvis Presley
.]] Elvis Presley (1935-1977) was an iconic rock and roll singer, often nicknamed "The King." Elvis' trademarks included his ensemble of jump-suits and capes, his thrusting body movements, and his voice, with a unique, varying center of gravity. He popularized such songs as "Heartbreak Hotel," "Return to Sender," and "Hound Dog," and parlayed his musical popularity into starring roles in several frothy musical films. With Elvis' death, his image and personality entered pop culture in a myriad of ways, from continued rumors of his survival or possible abduction by aliens, depictions of his likeness on velvet paintings, and his residence, Graceland, becoming a tourist destination. References * The most extensive referencing of Presley has occurred through the Elvises. In particular, their Muppets Tonight sketch "Great Moments in Elvis History" involved frequent allusions to many aspects of the Elvis legacy. This included riffs on various songs and casual mentions of karate (a motif in Elvis' films), "The King" moniker, his eating habits (barbecue and jelly donuts), his hometown of Memphis, Tennessee, and his Graceland estate, amongst others. * Rowlf appeared as Elvis in The Muppet Show on Tour: 2nd Edition and an installment of The Jim Henson Hour (performing "Hound Dog" in the latter). * Dog, the stuffed dinosaur in Living with Dinosaurs, is obsessed with Elvis. * Elmo appeared as Elvis in the Elmo's World "Singing" episode, performing an abbreviated version of "Blue Suede Shoes." * Elmo's Elvis likeness was followed by an Elmo - The Legend plush toy from Tyco. * Later, Elmo appeared at the 2007 Consumer Electronics Show, during a session on the effectiveness of children's educational electronics, singing "[Viva Las Vegas." * In The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Huxley points to a velvet Elvis painting as one of his many possessions. * The Count dressed as Elvis to sing a parody of "Blue Suede Shoes" on Sesame Street. * Kermit portrays Elvis at Graceland in a ''Muppet Babies'' coloring book. * Bert and Ernie pose with a portrait of The King in the ''Sesame Street'' coloring book Let's Take a Trip! * In the Bear in the Big Blue House episode "I Gotta Be Me!", Bear does an Elvis impression when he tries on a familiar scarf. * In the Abby's Flying Fairy School episode, "Genie in a Bottle", Gene the Genie does an Elvis impression when he mentions spending a vacation in Vegas. In another episode, "Gonnigan and the Beanstalk", Blogg forms the head of Elvis from his ear wax. * Steve Whitmire performed The King of Reading and Writing, a somewhat Elvis-like Muppet in Sesame Street Beginnings: Talk, Read, Write. * In a season 41 Word of the Day segment, Wanda Sykes' journal blabs on her to Elmo, revealing she thought one of her toenails looked like Elvis. * In the extended line area for Muppet*Vision 3D, a "U Do It" experiment by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew encourages patrons to tell the person in line next to them, "I saw Elvis waiting in line at Muppet*Vision 3D." * While being interrogated by Sam the Eagle and Jean Pierre Napoleon in Muppets Most Wanted, Fozzie nervously offers that he can do an Elvis impression. * In The Muppets' episode "Too Hot to Handler", Fozzie does an Elvis impression when filming a regional promo for Up Late with Miss Piggy, set to air in Memphis. * Alan dresses up as Elvis for Halloween in episode 4635 of Sesame Street. * Kermit the Frog plays Elvis in a 2018 video for Omaze. 80's full bodied.JPG|Rowlf as Elvis for The Muppet on Tour: 2nd Edition Rowlf-elvis.png|Rowlf as Elvis on The Jim Henson Hour Elvis-Whitmire.jpg|The King of Reading and Writing Velvetelvis.jpg|Huxley's velvet Elvis in Elmo in Grouchland Bearelvis.JPG|Bear as Elvis in "I Gotta Be Me!" External links * Official site * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Musical References Category:History Category:Celebrity References